grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 8
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 8: Date time Corey goes to Laney's house to pick her up for their date. "Lanes, you home?" he asked. "Just a minute." She said putting her makeup on. He looked back at Trina. "Thanks again for driving us," he said giving her a thumbs up. "It's ok, I hope you enjoy your date." She said. Laney came out and showed herself to Corey smiling. Corey's eyes had sparks inside. "You like?" she asked kissing his cheek. "No I don't." Corey said which made Laney's smile into a frown. "I love it!" he said. "Wow I thought you was telling the truth." She said smiling. He kissed her cheek. "Ready?" he asked. "You bet," said Laney. Corey grabbed her hand and got in the car. "How'd you talk your sister into driving us?" she asked. "Oh I dunno she might of grown a soft side for me." Corey said smiling. "Yeah, I actually explained why I acted like a total jerk to you guys," said Trina, "You should read Chapter 7." "Yh later, anyways lets just enjoy this date." She said holding his hand. She dropped them off at the amusement park. "Have fun you two," said Trina, "I'm off to see Nick Mallory." "Bye Trina." Corey said. "So what should we do first?" he asked. "Tunnel Of Love." Laney smiled. "Let's do it," he said. "Ok," She smiled. They got on a boat and went inside. They stayed silence until Laney spoke. "Yeah?" asked Corey. "Isn't it wonderful when your in love doing nothing is wonderful." She said sweetly. "I thought you said it was boring Core." Laney remembered back from the fake date. "Truthfully I kinda enjoyed it," said Corey. "Wow I'm amazed, but I thought you found me bossy." said Laney. "Not bossy," said Corey, "I think its more determined, and that's one of the things I find cute about you." Laney felt butterflies in her stomach making her face go pale. "Are you ok?" asked Corey worried. "Uh yh, why you ask?" The red head asked. "You just had me worried," he said. "Yh it's just-" Laney stopped her sentence by throwing up. Corey helped her up. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "Yh sorry, it's just when I'm around a cute boy I get nervous and throw up." She explained. "You think I'm cute?" Corey asked. "Well yh Core, that's the reason I threw up and I'm so sorry." She apologised. "Its ok," said Corey. She smiled. They went on a lot of rides at the amusement park. Corey even won Laney a stuffed animal. She smiled to herself enjoying time with Corey. They saw Kim and Konnie. Corey grinned and Laney and she grinned at her. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" he asked. "You bet," said Laney. He went over to Kim and Laney went over to Konnie. "I heard Carrie said your skin is too dry." He whispered into Kim's ear making her gasp. "I heard Larry say your drumming is too loud and crashy," said Laney. Konnie gasped, "He said what!" She shouted. "How could she!" said Kim "Larry sure is mean" said Laney. "I know what a jerk!" Konnie exclaimed. "If I see Carrie at Rehearsal tomorrow i'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" said Kim. "Let me go first!" Konnie said. "No I'll go first!" said Kim. "No I'll go first!" said Konnie. "Let's both go!" said Kim. "Yeah!" said Konnie. They left and Corey and Laney laughed. "They fell for it!" said Laney. "Yeah," said Corey, "I honestly didn't expect them to buy it." Laney frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What if Larry or Carrie find out we're still dating?" asked Laney. "They won't," said Corey, "I promise. You wanna make out?" Laney blushed and said, "Could we do it at your place?" He smiled and said, "Sure." (Corey's house transition!) "So where should we make out?" asked Laney. "How about the couch?" asked Corey. "Ok" said Laney. They went to the couch and started kissing. Trina smiled at her brother knowing they had a good time. She left the two love birds alone. (Newmans Transition!) Kim and Konnie stormed into the room furiously. "Where have the two of you been?" asked Carrie. "Why do you think my skin is dry?!" asked Kim. "What?" asked Carrie. "And Larry, why do you think my drumming is loud and horrible?!" asked Konnie. "We heard it from Corey and Laney!" said Kim. "I thought those two split up," said Larry. "They did," said Konnie. "We were your friends for years," said Kim, "We give you a good sound from our drums and keyboards and you back stab us like this?!" "WELL WE QUIT!" said Konnie. "Wait!" said Larry. "What?!" asked Kim and Konnie. "Trina set you guys up by telling Corey and Laney to say those things," said Larry. "What!?" The three girls said. "How do you know?" Carrie questioned him. "Cause she hates the newmans just as much as she hates Grojband," said Larry. "Oh really, so those two aren't dating?" Carrie said. "If you mean Corey and Laney, no," said Larry, "I've only seen Corey by himself." "Oh, but something strange is going on. I reckon Corey and Laney was pretending to hate each other but actually dosen't." Carrie explained. "Who cares?" asked Kim, "why don't we just focus on getting rid of Grojband's important secret formula." "Yeah," said Konnie, "We're not that evil." "What's the secret formula?" asked Carrie. "What's the secret formula?" asked Carrie. TO BE CONTINUED… (Looks like Corey and Laney's plan didn't work. And now they're going to their new phase… Stealing Trina's diary. Will it work, or will Trina find out? Tune in and find out!) Category:Blog posts